


For Your Eyes Only

by chicagonjh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Multi, louisandharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagonjh/pseuds/chicagonjh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where only you and your soulmate can see eachothers eyes. One day Harry bumps into Louis and says he has pretty blue eyes but Louis can't see Harry's eye color. (Idea credit to @etherealfond on twitter for the idea im just writing based off of that idea thanks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic/first time ever actually writing so please refrain from the hate comments if u have any! still need to edit this but i kind of really wanted to write this and its really bad but thank you anyways if you read it. ALSO, i dont know how the formatting is if ao3 is on computer but i hope it isnt shitty, im just doing this on my phone. thanks.

It was supposed to be a normal monday.

Every other monday Louis has off of work, so he wakes up around twelve, then goes out to grab a coffee and some breakfast if he's in the mood. He gets showered and dressed and then grabs his keys and wallet to leave. When Louis enters the coffee shop he sees his friend Haley's face brighten up a little bit,

"Hey Lou!" She chirps, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hello love. How are you?" Louis asks as he looks over the menu behind her.

"I'm really good, and you?" She's still smiling, which doesn't normally happen, so Louis know's something is up.

"Did you find your mate?" Louis looks at Haley, knowing the answer because why else would she be smiling like the best thing ever just happened to her? Haley practically jumps over the counter with excitement as she squeals and nods her head ecstatically. Louis smiles at her, even though he's kind of envious she found her soul mate while Louis is still stuck with no one. 

"Oh, thats so great Haley! I'm so happy for you!" Louis tries to respond with as much enthusiasm as Haley has, and he kind of does. Louis orders a coffee and scone and then takes a seat, his mind drifting to Haley and whoever her soulmate is. All of Louis' mates have found their soulmates, even Niall, who drinks constantly and is always blabbering on about football and golf. Louis is left hopeless, beginning to think he's going to be stuck alone by himself for the rest of his life. Haley sits in front of Louis and grabs his hand, Louis looks up and forces a smile at her.

"I'm sorry, Lou. You'll find yours soon. I promise." Haley comforts, noticing that Louis was upset.

"No, s'okay. I'll be alright." Louis tries to sound confident and Haley sighs.

"So what color did he say your eyes were?" Louis tries to shift the topic from him to Haley, and it works because Haley's eyes light up as she begins explaining how she met him, what color his eyes are, and what color her mate described hers as. As she brags about this, Louis cant help but feel hatred. Hatred at himself for staring into people's eyes too long, for seeing nothing but black in their eyes when it should be a beautiful emerald or blue or grey like Haley and all of his mates describe. He hates himself because he has spent the longest amount of time trying to find his soulmate, and comes home with nothing but tears to shed on his pillow at his own failure. His mum tells him he's never going to find his soulmate, because she never found hers, so Louis is left to think it's a family trait, that he will be alone forever. He wishes his mother never had a one night stand with some random guy she thought just maybe she would be able to fall in love with him and see his eye color if they had a baby, so she had Louis. When things didn't work out, his dad left his mum and Louis to pick up the pieces and try to glue everything back together. He's just a failed experiment. 

Eventually Haley's manager comes out and yells at her for not working her shift and Haley gives Louis a hug before she goes back to the counter, then Louis leaves. 

He was just walking along street back to his house when a yell comes his way for him to watch out and suddenly Louis is being grabbed and thrown onto pavement, which Louis knew tore through his shirt and he is definitely bleeding right now. Louis opens his eyes, not even aware that they were close in the first place. He looks over at whoever had their arms squeezing around him, he wiggles forces the boys arms off of him and stands up, the boy who just tackled him stood tall, about 6 feet. He had curly brown hair that Louis was instantly in awe with. Then, Louis looks into his eyes and sees nothing. Louis sighs and then gets uncomfortable with the boy staring at him like he was mad.

"What just happened?" Louis asks, and the boy continues to stare at him with wide eyes.

"oh- uh- you were about to cross the uh- the road and a car was coming really fast and you didn't realize because you were staring at something or someone and then yeah, i just ran out and tackled you so you wouldn't get hit. Im sorry for ripping your shirt, I can buy you a new one if you want... I'm Harry by the way." The boy says, his eyes wide and staring right into Louis' eyes. He holds out his hand for Louis to shake. Louis shakes it and then puts his hand back in his pockets, his eyes scanning around him. Louis honestly couldn't care less if he was hit by a car, he didn't really have anything here to keep him alive besides his mum and sisters.

"I didn't even realize.. These bloody cars around here drive way over the speed limit, like maniacs. Thank you. I'm Louis." Louis responds casually, trying to wrap up the conversation.

"Yeah well... Just pay attention when you're crossing the street now, alright?" Harry asks, giving Louis' shoulder and little shake. Louis gives a small smile and nods, he just wants to run back to his flat. He hates looking into peoples eyes and seeing no color. They have normal eyes, but the iris is black and it just looks like one giant pupil. They look so empty. But when you find your soulmate you can see the true color of their eyes, only you, and they can see yours. No one's soulmates eyes are black thankfully, everyone's is either hazel or blue or green or grey. So pretty, from what Louis' heard. It's all Louis longs for. He stares into Harry's eyes for a little longer than he should and then sighs,

"I should go. I have to get back to my flat and... yeah. thank you though, for saving my life i guess." Louis fails at an excuse, but the awkward tension is really irritating him. Harry looks confused but nods his head,

"Okay, yeah. Maybe i'll see you around? i come here every other day to study with my friends and for some parties so i'll see you again soon hopefully." Harry says, a hint of hope obvious on his face. Louis nods his head, although he has no intention in ever coming into contact with Harry again. Louis turns to leave back to his flat,

"Wait, Louis." Harry says, before Louis can even take seven steps away from harry. Louis turns around and Harry looks into Louis' eyes. He looks a little bit longer than Louis is comfortable with, but he doesn't say anything.

"You have really pretty eyes." Harry says, and Louis' eyes widen. His mouth opens to say something but he doesn't know what to say. Louis narrows his eyes, glaring at Harry. Why the fuck would he say that to Louis? You don't joke about that to anyone.

"You... You see mine too, right?" Harry asks, his voice practically begging Louis to say yes. Louis shakes his head no, and Harry's gaze drops to the floor.

"This isn't funny mate." Louis says, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him close to his face. 

"I'm not joking around with you, I swear! Why would I lie about that?!" Harry defends himself, clearly intimidated of the boy who is smaller than him. 

"You better fucking tell me who really sent you to say that to me. Why are you fucking lying?!" Louis is so angry, not even because Harry is lying about seeing Louis' eye color but because Harry is so breathtaking and is all Louis could ask for when it comes to a soulmate and he's just throwing it in his face that he isn't.

"I wouldn't lie about that! No one sent me! I just-why can't you see mine? What can I do to make you believe me?" Harry begs and Louis lets go of Harry, stepping back. Maybe he isn't lying. There have been some stories of people meeting their soulmates but only one of them can see the others eye color.

"I don't know... Why can't I see yours? That's not possible." Even though he knows it is.

"It is. My mum had the same thing happen to her." So maybe it's genetic? 

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" 

"Can we go to your flat and talk about this? You're bleeding, there's a giant hole in your shirt and I'm pretty sure it's going to rain soon." Harry points to Louis' side and Louis nods. They don't talk for the rest of the walk to Louis' flat and Harry is standing there with a stupid smile on his face, showing both of his dimples and Louis wants nothing more than to punch him in the face. He shoves his key into the lock and turns it, opening the door and pulling Harry and himself in. He closes the door behind him and then stares at Harry,

"Your eyes are blue. They're so blue." Harry says after a few moments, and Louis' cheeks flush. 

"So how do I know you're telling the truth?" Louis asks Harry, and Harry's smile falters a little but then he perks back up.

"I don't know.. But I swear to you, I'm not lying. I didn't even know you were gay, and you were facing away from me when I tackled you. I wanted nothing more than to find my soulmate, why would I lie about seeing your eye color if we weren't meant to be?" Harry says, grabbing Louis' hand. Louis doesn't pull his hand away from Harry's and Louis looks into Harry's eyes. He doesnt see anything. Not even one speck of color. 

"We have to go see someone about this." Louis says, still unsure if he believes Harry.

"And then what? They cant do anything about it. My mum already tried." Harry says, his eyebrows furrowing together and he is deep in thought. 

"What shade of blue?" Louis asks, and Harry looks into Louis' eyes again.

"They're as blue as a pool. They're like, the color of the water in bora bora. You know what the water in bora bora looks like right?" Harry asks, and Louis looks into Harry's eyes desperately hoping to see something, but doesnt. He nods his head, 

"I don't know what we're going to-" Harry interrupts Louis by crashing his lips onto Louis' and Louis melts under his touch, feeling something completely different than he did when he would kiss other boys for fun. Louis pulls back and he is furrowing his eyebrows together and staring into Harry's eyes hoping to see color,

"I've been waiting for you for so long." Harry grabs his hand and Louis feels kind of bad, because Harry sees his eye color but Louis cant see his.

"Dont you think that this means that maybe we aren't soulmates?" Louis asks and Harry's eyes drop to the floor, his smile turning into a frown.

"I mean, I guess so but, fuck. Your eyes are so fucking blue. Maybe I just got my moms traits, with my eyes. You can't tell me you didnt feel anything when I just kissed you." 

Louis hopes, that maybe, just maybe Harry is right. Louis doesn't want to deny feeling anything in that kiss, so he doesn't.

"I did, I felt something, Harry." Louis admits, and thats all it takes to have Harry pull Louis in for another kiss. Maybe something will happen where Louis will fall asleep and when he wakes up he'll be able to see Harry's eye color. He hopes that will happen. Louis and Harry end up hanging out for the rest of the day, learning things about each other. Harry feels like he's known Louis forever by the time night falls and Harry's phone rings for the twentieth time today. Harry sighs and finally picks it up,

"Hello?" harry answers happily,

"Where have you been mate?! I'm at this party right now and it's so fucking great, you'd love it! You promised to meet me there after you left the and then you just went missing, hadn't heard from you since!" Zayn's voice shouts through the other end, well on his way to being drunk.

"Sorry, Zayn. I got kind of caught up in something." Harry responds calmly, and Louis looks at Harry with a puzzled look. Harry just smiles at him reassuringly and Louis goes back to watching the movie.

"What? Did you finally find your soulmate?" Zayn teases, making harry blush. 

"Something like that." Harry says quieter through the phone and Zayn coos at him. He's been nagging at Harry to get out more and search for his soulmate but Harry just thought then when it's meant to be it will happen. And it did. 

"Alright well then I guess I'll let you go. I'm gonna go get some more shots so i'll see you tomorrow!" Zayn shouts again, theres a lot of background noise and even though Zayn is shouting Harry can barely hear him.

"Be safe, love you." Harry replies but hears the sound of who he thinks is Liam hollering and laughing, before Zayn just hangs up. Harry sighs and tucks his phone in his pocket and then Louis sits up, 

"Who was that?" Louis asks and Harry raises his eyebrows.

"Jealous?" Harry teased, smirking. Louis rolls his eyes,

"No! i was just wondering. Is it wrong to want to know?" Louis says, a smile breaking onto his face.

"It was my best mate Zayn. I kind of ditched him after i saved your life." Harry says, and Louis nods, smiling to himself. Even though he just met harry a mere 12 hours ago, he's really happy. He doesnt know whats wrong with him, whether it's his fault or if it's Harry's fault that Louis cant see harry's eye color. But Harry can see Louis'. 

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asks, rubbing circles on Louis' knee. 

"I don't know... It feels weird. I feel like i've know. you my entire life too, Harry, it' weird. But why canI want to see your eye color. It's all i've ever dreamed of." Louis sighs, it's a stupid thing to be upset over but Louis has dreamed of looking into his lovers eyes, being the only one able to see the beautiful blue or green or grey and bragging about it to his family and friends. 

"No baby, dont. You'll see them eventually, I promise. Maybe you just have to get to know me more, that could be a possibility?" Harry tries to reassure Louis and Louis nods, even though he doesn't believe them. 

"Get some sleep. We'll talk about everything more tomorrow." Harry kisses Louis on the top of his head before getting up and going to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Louis groans and gets up to go to his bed, when the front door quickly opens and the closes. Louis' eyes widen and he rushes over to Niall who is clearly drunk off his arse again. 

"Niall! Sh!" Louis hisses at Niall who is stumbling and falling over trying to take off his shoes,

"Jesus mate how did you get home?" Louis sighs, 

"Babs drove me!!! She didn't drink any because she knew i was going to." Niall laughed, smiling.

"Mate you have to find yourself a girl." Niall pats Louis on the head, hugging him and Louis sighed.

"I did." Louis mumbled, Niall's eyes widened and his smile seemed to have gotten even bigger.

"What?! Who is she?! Is she here right now!?" Niall yelled excitedly,

"Louis?? Who's yelling?" Harry steps out of the bathroom, following to the front room where Louis and Niall are. Louis looks at Niall whose mouth forms an 'o' and his eyes keep shooting back between Louis and Harry.

"Shit thats right! I'm sorry, Lou. I-I forgot that you were- I'm drunk I should probably go to sleep. Love you." Niall giggles before he places a sloppy kiss on Louis' cheek and then hugs Harry before he stumbles off to his room. Harry looks over at Louis amused,

"That was Niall... My roommate." Louis rubs his face. Harry pulls Louis into a small embrace and Louis leans into Harry, smiling a little bit.

"He seems lovely. I'll go leave him a water bottle and advil, you go get ready for bed." Harry offers and Louis nods, pulling away from Harry and walking to the bathroom. Harry goes to the fridge and pulls out a water bottle and then looks through the medicine cabinet for advil. He goes into Niall's room and sees him sitting at his desk, fumbling around on his phone. 

"Hey, you shouldn't be drunk texting people." Harry gives a warm smile as he sets the waterbottle and advil down by his bed. Niall stands up and wobbles over to Harry, pulling him in for a hug. Harry chuckles,  
"No I'm just texting Babs, she's used to me." Niall smiles cheekily before putting on a stern face.  
"Lou is a really sad lad, he acts tough but he's so sensitive to everything. If you break his heart I will hunt you down." Niall slurs and Harry frowns. 

"I wouldn't ever think of it." Harry whispers and Niall stares at him like he's trying to detect if he's lying or not. He climbs into bed and lays his head on his pillow, 

"Louis is really smart, he's also stubborn. You have to make him believe.... make him... happy... night Harry." Niall whispers when he closes his eyes and then falls right asleep. Harry gives a soft smile and then he leaves Niall's room. He goes into Louis' room and sees Louis already wrapped up in bed.

"I think I'm actually gonna go home..." Harry says, leaning against the doorframe. Louis looks at Harry confused,

"Why?" He says, his eyes sad again. Harry feels bad, but he wants to give Louis some time to himself to think about everything going on.

"I want to give you some time to think about everything, and if you want to be with me even though you cant-" Before Harry can finish Louis is on his feet and kissing Harry, pulling Harry close to his body.

"Don't go." Louis says before kissing harry some more. Harry holds on to Louis hand and pulls him to bed, wrapping them both up in a duvet and Harry wraps his arms around Louis and holds him closely. Louis sighs happily into Harry,

"We'll figure this out. I believe you, I do. Because soulmates are able to feel right around each other, not just see their eye color. This feels so right." Louis whispers as Harry strokes his hair, peppering kisses on his head. 

"We're meant to be, of course it will work out." Harry smiles sleepily and then falls asleep to the sound of Louis' breathing. Nothing could feel more at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorrY IT WAs so short, i kind of want this to have multiple chapters but also i dont know because i suck at writing so tell me what you guys think????


End file.
